Public Relations
by ms.dee
Summary: Rachel Berry, starting her new life in New York City as the new director of an up and coming PR firm, never could of imagine how one person can change her life so dramatically. New friends. New drama. New found feelings. All of this accompanied with a mix of power, fame, jealousy and betrayal. The road to the top isn't as easy as Rachel thought and she's learning it the hard way.
1. Prologue

**Summary:** Rachel Berry, starting her new life in New York City as the new director of an up and coming PR firm, never could of imagine how one person can change her life so dramatically. New friends. New drama. New found feelings. All of this accompanied with a mix of power, fame, jealousy and betrayal. The road to the top isn't as easy as Rachel thought and she's learning it the hard way. Very AU.  
**Rating:** PG-13 (For now)

**Author's Note:** This story is just a random thought I had one day. So please forgive me if I don't get all the characters personality correctly. I don't know the Glee characters very well so I'm just writing them as close as I could and how they would fit in my story. This story has nothing to do with Glee (other then the characters) but I'll try to keep some music related stuff in it. And bare with me. I haven't decided if this fic will end up with Faberry but they are the main focus of this storyline. Thanks for reading and please tell me what you think of the it so far. I'll try to have the first chapter up soon. xoxo

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT own any of these Glee characters. Just the storyline.

* * *

**Prologue**

Today is the first day, the first day to the rest of her life. Rachel Berry, 27 and a NYU graduate, is about to start her new job at one of the finest up and coming PR agency in New York City. Granted, her dream career is still to perform on the stage where great musicals such as Wicked came alive. However, that will have to be a side hobby for now as she enters the large building, ready to start on a different path.

"Welcome to HQ, what can I do for you?" Rachel heard a girl spat her, clearly not enjoying her job.

"Uh, I'm here to see..."Rachel started but was cut off when the girl started answering the phone.  
"Do you have an appointment or what?" The girl asked impatiently.

"That's no way to talk to anyone. I'll have you see that some politeness will come a long way if you want to move up from your current, telephoning answering position." Rachel replied sharply and before she could continue, someone interrupted her 'about to be' full-blown speech.

"I see that you haven't really changed." A male's voice came from behind her.

"Kurt!" Rachel turned to see her long time friend. "It's so nice to see you again." She pulled him into a warm embrace.

Kurt chuckled at his friend's enthusiasm. "It's always lovely to see you as well, Rach" he then pulled away from her embrace. "Amanda." He threw towards the receptionist who seems to look a bit confused at the interaction before her. "This is Rachel Berry, our new Executive Director of Public Relations." Kurt introduced.

Rachel couldn't help but smile slightly when she witness this Amanda girl eyes' go wide when realization of who Rachel was hit her.

"I'm so sorry Mrs. Berry!" the girl started to frantically apologize.

"Ms. Berry." Rachel corrected, "Its okay, Amanda, was it?" the girl nodded. "Just try not to look like you hate your job so much." Rachel commented before Kurt led her to her new office.

A couple of hours passed as the two friends caught up on each other's lives. Kurt decided to leave Rachel to settle in to her new office before their meeting to introduce her. Rachel leaned back into her black office chair as she took in this moment. This was it, the start to a brand new chapter in the book of Rachel Berry. In the past couple year, Rachel worked through many internships at several prestigious firms to get where she is today. At 27, she felt like she had accomplished a lot. However, she wasn't finished. She's just getting started. So when she got a call from Kurt with a chance to move up in society, she couldn't pass it up. Now, as director of this new firm, she has the opportunity to shape and mold it into the next big thing. Rachel had always been passionate in everything she did and this was no exception.

"Rachel, meeting in 5." Kurt announced, pulling Rachel out of her daydream.

"Right behind yah." Rachel replied as she got up and followed Kurt to the conference room where a group of people has already assembled.

"Good afternoon everyone!" Rachel heard Kurt greet everyone enthusiastically. "Please take a seat so we can get started." Rachel allowed herself to take the seat next to Kurt at the end of the long oval shaped table. "How's everyone doing this fine Monday?" Kurt asked sounding a bit too excited. Rachel heard the room moans and groans but everyone was smiling nevertheless. Rachel is scanning the room to familiarize herself with the faces she'll be spending a lot of her time with.

"Who's the newbie Hummel?" Rachel heard someone ask. She looked to see who it was and was greeted with a devilish smirk. The Latina was eyeing her like Rachel was fresh meat, and she's ready to prance. Rachel knows a lesbian when she sees one.

"Down girl." Kurt teased. "Everyone, this is Rachel Berry." Kurt announced as Rachel stood to greet everyone. "She's our new Director of Public Relations." He added as everyone looked at Rachel in awe.

"Hello everyone. It's very nice to meet you guys and I'm looking forward to working with everyone." Rachel greeted, making sure she sounded genuine but still maintaining that 'boss' attitude.

"So Rachel, Brittany over there" Kurt started and pointed to a tall blonde who waved at her excitedly, "is your assistant. She will help you catch up with anything that you need. I'm pretty sure you've done your homework but Brittany can help you with everything else." Kurt assured her.

"Hello Brittany." Rachel greeted her.

"Hi Rach! Do you mind me calling you that? Or did you want me to call you Ms. Berry? Or RB? Maybe Ma'am?" The blonde asked and Rachel couldn't help but chuckle at the girl's enthusiasm.

"You can call me whatever you like Brittany as long as it's appropriate." Rachel answered and saw the girl light up. "Awesome." Brittany replied.

"Rachel, this is Santana Lopez and..." Rachel heard Kurt continue but was cut off.

"The only person you really need to know here." She heard the Latina say out loud. _'Oh, she's a feisty one'_ Rachel thought to herself.

"As I was saying..." Kurt cuts back in. "This is Satan and Quinn," Rachel smiled at the name slip and turned to meet the other person. "They're two of our best agents here so if you have any questions about clients and projects, feel free to ask them." Kurt explained. "And Santana, Rachel might be new to this group but she is still your superior so you best behave yourself because I have no problem suspending you again." Kurt warned without backing down.

"Gotcha boss." Santana replied clearly agitated.

"Now we have that taken care of..." Kurt continued as Rachel tuned him out. She was trying to get a good grasp of the place and people. She looked around the room, mentally taking notes of everyone's little perk. For instant, she noticed that Santana and Brittany are secretly hooking up by the way the Latina's arm would slide under the table and the blonde would twitch and blush. _'Wonder what's happening there...'_ Rachel thought amusingly. Then there's this tall guy in the back of the room looking as if he's lost. He looks daze half the time. _'Could be high.'_ Rachel shrugged off her thoughts. She continues to look around and her eyes fell upon hazel green eyes that were looking right back at her. Rachel quickly looks away for she has been caught staring.

"Quinn's gorgeous isn't she?" Rachel was startled at the voice behind her. Brittany. Apparently she's been so engross in her people watching that she didn't realize that the meeting had been adjourn and people are getting up and leaving.

"Uh...yeah. I guess." Rachel stumbles to answer the blondes comment, as she wasn't really sure what to say. She hasn't really noticed much about the other blonde girl, other then she had beautiful eyes. _Beautiful, soul searching hazel green eyes._


	2. Promotions

**Author's Note: **I just wanted to say thank you guys for reading, reviewing and following this story. This is greatly appreciated. I also apologize for the late post. I've been pretty busy with work and school so I can only write on my free time. I'll try to get the next chapter up faster. Also, I know the story might start off a bit slow but I need to establish a couple of things before handing you guys are the fun bits. So bare with me okay. And to answer the Faberry question. This is a Faberry story throughout. The only thing is I haven't decided if it will end as such. That all depends on how this story goes. So you'll have to stay and see. Thanks again for reading.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the glee characters. Just the storyline.

* * *

**Chapter 1- Promotions**

It's been months now since Rachel first started with HQ public relation firm. She was able to fall into her new roll and pick up from where the old director left off rather easily. In the short time she has been there she was able to reorganize their clients database and better manage the agents that are sent out to handle them. Rachel had to let go of several employees due to their lack of participations and work ethics but other then those incidents, Rachel manage to be on good terms with the employees she did keep. Even Santana manage to respect her a bit more now.

"Rachel, you have a meeting with a client in an hour." Rachel heard Brit remind her from the door to her office.

"Thank you Brittany." Rachel thanked with a smile. Out of everyone at the office, other than Kurt, Brittany has been her favorite person. She was always eager to help and carries a smile even when the situation didn't call for one. "Oh Brit, can you call in Santana and Quinn for me?" Rachel requested nicely.

"Of course!" Brittany bounced out of her office, happily.

"You wanted to see me?" Rachel heard a voice call into her room minutes after. She looked up to meet those green eyes she hasn't really seen in a while. Everything at the office had been so hectic and some clients demanded traveling agents so Rachel hasn't really gotten a chance to get to know Quinn like she did Brittany or even Santana.

"Yes!" Rachel shouted, getting up. _'Why did I just stand up?' _She thought to herself. She can hear Quinn giggle at the abrupt action. _'Great, now she's laughing at me.'_ Rachel doesn't know why she felt so nervous all of a sudden. "Ugh, I mean yes." She said again, "Please take a seat." Rachel offered.

Quinn proceeded to take a seat as she shot Rachel a smile. "What did you want to talk to me about?" she asked.

"Oh, where's Santana?" Rachel looked towards the door, "I need to talk to the both of you." She explained.

"She said she needed to accompany Brittany to the bathroom or something like that." Quinn replied giving Rachel a knowing look.

"Oh boy." Rachel breathes out. "She's going to be a while huh?" Rachel asked, amused. On any other given day Rachel would of storm into the bathroom and warn Santana with sexual harassment clauses but today, today she couldn't bother. Rachel was simply more interested in getting to know Quinn today.

"Give them 10 minutes." Quinn answered, giggling. _'That giggle is so cute.' _Rachel thought and then mentally slapping herself after.

"Right. Well, until she gets here, how was your trip to London?" Rachel tries to start a conversation.

"It was alright. Work." Quinn replied, short and to the point, her earlier playfulness now gone.

"Oh." Rachel didn't know what else to say now. She felt nervous and intimidated by Quinn. "Uh, were Alex and his team giving you a hard time?" Rachel continued to make an effort towards the blonde, knowing what assignment Quinn was on.

"No, they were civil. Plus the press wasn't as interested in him as we thought or liked it to." Quinn explained nonchalantly.

"Well, that's a shame. I heard about the 'almost' fight he got into." Rachel bought up, "good job covering that up quickly." Rachel was talking business now. It was something she does when she wasn't sure what to say.

"Wasn't hard to cover since he tried to punch out my boyfriend." Quinn answered and Rachel felt like someone just blew up a tank somewhere outside. The look on her face couldn't scream _'surprise'_ any louder.

"Your...your boyfriend?" Rachel stuttered, "You brought your boyfriend on a job?" Rachel retreated to business again. The only way she knew how to deal with the situation.

Quinn sat up straighter at the tone of Rachel's question. She knew she hadn't talked to Rachel much since she got here but she has never heard her sound like this before. "Uh, he was in London for business so he came to visit me." Quinn explained.

"Oh, okay." Rachel tried to calm herself. "Sorry, I didn't mean to sound so...so frustrated." Rachel apologized. _'Horrible choice of words Berry!'_ She mentally berated herself. "I just don't want to take any disciplinary actions towards you cause I...cause you're one of our best here." The brunette corrected herself.

"I understand..." Quinn replied as things became a bit awkward in the room. Both girls didn't know what else to say but luckily for them, Santana and Brittany showed up.

"What did I miss?" Santana busted into the room. She saw the two girls straighten up from their seats and eyed them curiously. "Weird..." Santana started saying but stopped when Rachel noticed an evil glare that Quinn shoots the Latina.

"Sit down Lopez and Brittany, you can join us." Rachel changed the topic. "Alright, I wanted to talk to you guys about an upcoming company event. So, recently we've became the nation's top three PR firm. The news is still under wrap until the press release later this month. As for you two, I've talked it over with our executives and we've decided to make you guys the faces of HQ." Rachel explained.

"WHAT?!" Both girls shouted, wide eyes.

"What are we surprised about? Us being top three or you two being the face of a really popular PR firm?" Rachel asked cheekily. She knew that they were going to react like this so she was somewhat prepared for this. Forcing Santana to do this means forcing her to clean up her act and be a bit more professional cause when it comes down to it, Santana Lopez was great at her job. As for Quinn, she was usually the behind the scene type gal at this company but she knew how to get things done and done quick. Plus, their gorgeous appearances were an added bonus.

"You can't be serious?" Rachel heard Santana speak.

"I'm very serious Santana. This is not a request, per se. This is your job. Do it or find yourself out of a job." Rachel taunted. Of course, she wasn't going to really fire Santana but she needed to show her whose boss around here.

"You can't do that. Can she?" Santana asked Quinn who remained quiet and just looked at Rachel.

"I can and I will if you don't participate Santana. Honestly, the job is not even that difficult. All you two have to do is answer questions when asked at press releases, functions and events while maintaining a proper image for HQ. Other then that, you will still go about your days like normal. Your clients will remain, possibility lessens but that's to be determined. Plus, it's a promotion." Rachel explained further and figured she should have started with 'promotion' first.

"So we're getting a raised?" Santana finally eased up. "Why didn't you just say that!" She sat down grinning. "So what's our title?" Quinn finally spoke.

"You guys are now HQ's Executive Representatives and before you ask Santana, I'm still your boss." Rachel replied.

"Damn." Rachel can hear Santana mutter.

"This all means you guys will be working closely with me on certain projects," Rachel continued and saw Quinn tense at the idea. "And will be leads if I'm not available. Any questions?" Rachel finished.

"No." Both girls answered.

"Good. However, if you do, feel free to ask me or Kurt." Rachel told them in which the girls just nodded. "Alright, here's first order of business. I have a client coming in a bit, I need one of you to join me at this meeting." Rachel mentioned, waiting for a volunteer but to no anvil.

"I'll be nice and..." Santana started, "let Fabray have the first one!" She quickly let out before getting up and heading towards the door. "You don't need me for anything else right? Right. Okay, see ya!" She left before anyone can answer her.

"Well, she was fast to leave." Rachel was still surprised at how fast the girl left. Giggling to herself, she then spoke, "Brittany, can you set up everything for my meeting with Ms. Mitchell and her companies. Oh and Brit, you are now going to be our office's Assistant Manager. Your job is to make sure everything and everyone is up to date on well...everything. You don't have to assist me anymore." Rachel announced giving the blonde girl a sweet smile.

"But who will help you with stuff and bring you coffee?" Brittany asked looking worried.

"Don't worry, I'll hire someone new for that. Plus, if you want, we can go get coffee as friends." She told Brittany who beamed at the idea.

"That'll be awesome!" Brit ran and gave Rachel a hug and went to go do what she was asked.

"That was nice of you." Rachel had forgotten that Quinn was still in the room.

"What was?" Rachel was confused.

"You extending friendship to Brittany. I'm pretty sure that made her day if Santana hasn't already." Quinn added.

"She's very sweet and I'd like to be friends with her outside of work. Plus, I don't have very many friends here in New York so why not." Rachel replied casually.

"I'm sure some of us wouldn't mind being friends with you outside of work as well..." Quinn started as she got up to leave but before she was able to say anything more, someone came into the room and interrupted her.

"RACHEL! I've missed you!" A tall beautiful brunette came in, gunning towards Rachel for a hug.

"Looks like you do have friends after all..." Quinn said quietly and walked out before Rachel was able to reply. _'I need to explain to her.'_ Rachel thought to herself, _'but why?'_ she found herself asking.

"Shay. Shay Mitchell." Rachel finally acknowledges the tall girl as she returned the hug. "I've missed you too."


End file.
